The present invention relates to a purse which comprises a combination of pocket holder members for carrying articles such as credit cards, bank cards, calling cards, coins, banknotes, commutation tickets, a driver's license, etc.
A conventional purse has compartments and pockets formed in a fixed combination for holding coins, banknotes, credit cards, and the like separately.
Hence, it is necessary for purse manufacturers to provide different types of the conventional purses to offer every user a choice. This requires the implementation of multiple-items and small-lot production and will result in high cost and low productivity. Also, the different purse types to be offered are limited in number and will hardly satisfy the users' demands.